Washing and cleaning devices are generally known and are sold in a wide variety of configurations. One particular type of a washing device comprises a body-washing device designed to aid in the cleaning of a body of a person. Body-washing devices typically comprise one or more washing members such as a sponge, a loofah, exfoliating fabric, such as netting, cloths, a textured surface, etc. In some devices, the washing members are also configured to hold or retain an amount of a cleaning agent such as soap, body wash, lotion, etc. In some devices, a washing member may be fabricated from soap. A user can manipulate the washing device to contact the one or more washing members with the user's body.
One problem associated with typical washing devices is that a user may wish to use more than one of them, and therefore the user must manage multiple washing devices in the shower. One problem associated with multiple washing devices is storage between uses. Washing devices are typically stored on the floor of a shower or held in a rack or support within the shower, which can create clutter. This is not ideal, however, because the washing device may not properly dry between uses, resulting in mold and bacteria, which may shorten the useable life span of the washing device. Accessing the multiple washing devices can also be problematic. Furthermore, having multiple washing devices in a shower or bath can create a hazard for the user who may become entangled in the devices or slip and fall.
Therefore, a user typically must choose between the simplicity of purchasing a single washing device that is designed for a limited application or purchasing and managing multiple washing devices with different configurations.
The present application overcomes these and other problems and an advance in the art is achieved. The present application provides a single washing device that incorporates the advantages of multiple washing devices into a simple, manageable configuration.